Many systems used in communications, surveillance or military applications for instance, use information received via communications signals or satellite signals. Frequently, such systems (e.g., global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receivers) may operate in the presence of interfering or jamming signals. To improve the reception and processing of such signals, anti-jamming capabilities are becoming increasingly useful or necessary to suppress or remove jammers or interference. However, anti-jamming systems are typically custom-designed to address a particular performance requirement, and cannot readily modify its level of anti-jamming processing. There are challenges to addressing this limitation efficiently and cost-effectively.